Spearmint, is needed in Kissing
by Take-me-away-to-paradise
Summary: Kish is going to give her up, he has had it with Ichigo. Ya! He is going to forget about her, absolutely! Well that is, you see, AFTER he annoys her, which sadly for the Mew girl, NO END IN SIGHT! Review Please!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Spearmint is needed in Kissing**

By:

Take-me-away-to-paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

B/n: Hey guys, since the first chapter was so short and I gave this story all to my editor at one, here's chapter 1 and chapter two.

Please give thanks to _Amme Moto _for being a great editor!

**_Chapter 1_**

Ichigo kissed her mother goodbye. "Thank you Mom, please thank Dad also; I know he couldn't handle me going away, so he locked himself in the bathroom. Well I'm off, to Europe, I go!"

Sakura Momomiya smiled at her daughter, "All I ask is for you to please be safe; you know how your father and I worry about you, especially your father."

Ichigo nodded and grinned. "I won't be in trouble; I'll call you both when I get on the plane!" Her mother smiled then lightly pushed her.

"Get going, honey, or your father and I will never let you go!" Ichigo grinned.

"I better go then!"

She ran a few feet from her long-time home, her mother, her father; her overall life for the past nineteen years, was behind her. She wanted to explore this world; a world that seemed so full of excitement. What kind of Job was she going to get a degree for? She didn't know herself, even though she was going to go to some fancy college…

Oh, what the heck! _Life _seemed like the greatest thing there was right then, not some silly degree!

Ichigo, with all her spunk, boarded the airplane. At liftoff, Tokyo seemed to get littler and littler. Then her eyes widened after a second, as a blur of green flew past the plane.

"Green…You don't suppose that was Kish?" she asked herself aloud, alarms blasted in her head, _'What was he doing here?'_

As the alarms proceeded to ring in her head, a hand in the chair beside her grasped hers and squeezed. "Indeed you where right, smart little kitty." said a smooth, rich, very male voice.

Ichigo, who hadn't yet realized who'd spoken, widened her eyes in amazement. "Nya, Kisshu!?"

She felt a tighter squeeze from the alien. "Hi, Kitten! Well, you don't look different at all! Ah man, and here I was hoping you'd become a sexy older woman." Kish snickered.

"What was that?" asked Ichigo, well-offended. She turned her head to glare at him, but wide eyes grew wider as an extremely mature, good-looking, Kisshu sat beside her. His golden eyes glinted with happiness and he had a goofy grin on his face. She looked him up and down, but there seemed to be no alien traits on him. "Kisshu, where are your ears?" Ichigo asked, kinda freaked out that Kisshu looked completely human, even cute.

"Right here." He responded, wiggling a human ear. Ichigo let out a giggle, "_Iie_, how come you don't have those usual big ears?"

Kish shrugged, "They get annoying sometimes, especially when I want to buy snow cones here on Earth."

Ichigo yawned feeling jetlag already, "I won't let you do anything, you know that, right Kish?"

Kish snorted at her, "Really? Then try and stop me from doing this…" He lifted her chin and brought her mouth to his, his tongue pressed in between her pink lips, and he gave her a deep kiss. As Kish pulled away, he said, "Thanks for the kiss, honey, but next time use a little spearmint, you reek of garlic."

**_Chapter 2_**

Ichigo sighed dramatically as she walked through the overly busy terminal; a vein did its best job with pulsing on her head. She did not try to stifle a slight growl in annoyance.

Annoyance, of course, for _one_ reason only.

"Kitten, look at this! Isn't it cool? I have never been down _here_ before!" Cried an overly annoying—as well as jovial—Kish.

He circled around her, his hands spread outwards with a huge smile, much to her annoyance. She found her mouth slightly twitching from his reaction. She shook the humor away though, and focused on her anger. Kish was _so_ not getting the benefit of the doubt. She would see to _that_!

As he proceeded, oblivious to the matter, he gave a stare at the people busily walking past them.

"Why are all these people so busy? They should be enjoying life!" Exclaimed Kish, his hands extending even wider.

Ichigo put a hand to her head in shame. Oh Lord, how she regretted her words in last chapter! She could not control this hyperactive alien, even if she wanted to!

"Hey, what's this?" He asked with the happy merriness of a 3-year-old child.

He had picked up an expensive glass of sorts from the nearby tourist store that lay a few feet away. He was grinning from ear to ear at the rather odd shape of it.

Her eyes widened at the bold orange tag on the glass read a bold 16 pounds. (a/n: equivalent to 50)

"Nya!" She exclaimed, jumping to the alien. "Put that down!" Kish's eyes widened as the cat-girl suddenly bounded over to him.

He found himself in shock. So shocked was he, that he made his tight grip around the precious glass object slip and made the object shatter as it met with the hard, cold floor.

He jumped back on instinct to avoid getting hurt, then looked at Ichigo, where he saw his fiery kitten's mouth fall, and became speechless with a voiceless horror to the lovely, expensive, and _broken_ glass object.

'_Noooo!' _She mouthed, as when you see your dad for the first time, bouncing around with only paint for the blue baseball team, he so desperately loved.

Kish tried to speak, but as if an alarm had sounded through the store, the owner ran over, full of fury.

"Who is going to pay for this?" She asked in a booming voice, that by God, was never meant to come out of a woman.

She seemed particularly mad at Kisshu, "Well, young man?" She asked expectantly in a frightening _don't-want-to-meet-her-in-a-dark-ally-way_ look.

Moreover, added to her scariness, she had a massive body, and stood tall at about a 6'2 height. She seemed to intimidate the poor Kisshu, making him become small. Very, very small indeed.

"I-It was nothing!" Ichigo said without thinking, she was stuttering and laughing nervously. The massive shop owner turned her accusing eyes from Kish to Ichigo and sneered.

"Then I'm assuming _you_ will pay for this great masterpiece, which cost me 16 pounds?"

The _nice and just-so-wonderful, yet made you want to puke, _owner, waddled up to the young girl with her _in-your-face_ manner. "Well, girl? Hand it over." She demanded.

Ichigo gulped. "N-no, Kisshu can g-give it to you."

Kish waved to Ichigo in protest,_ N-o! (A/n: - insert another- 'Nooooo…' for the dramatic effect)_

The manger once again came to him, "Well, boy?" She once again demanded.

Kish jumped. "I have—uh… _nao_ money!" He struggled with the words, English not being one of his best languages by a _long_ run. He was barely understandable. _(A/n: I am going to go cry now, don't ask.)_

He gave a pleading smile to Ichigo. _Pwetty please? _

His pleading eyes seemed like a million angels, which employed on just _how_ innocent he was.

Ichigo gave him a glare that would make _even_ Hitler shudder in his boots, excluding the shop owner who was still intense on the fact that _they_ _owed_ her money.

Grinding molars together, Ichigo thought right at that moment: why in _heck_ should I help him anyway? Let him get out of it by himself!

Still, even when she thought this, Kish gave her the ultimate-yet-so-darn intense pussy-boot eyes, she found herself giving in. _(A/n: Hehehe, the magic of the puss-boot look!)_

Growling, she forked over the _moolah _to the _ama_.

Then with disgust, Ichigo looked back at the superbly relieved Kish. She yelled, "Shut it!" when he tried to speak. He gave a snicker and proceeded to be even _more_ annoying.

"Ah Kitten, I was just going to say _arigato_, but really, I don't think that's enough." He stopped moved quickly to her side, to her surprise; he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Before she could attempt to hit him, he dodged, smirking casually, as he pulled away.

"Thank you honey, you're so nice." He said in a carefree manner. Ichigo scoffed, but felt the heat rush into her cheeks.

"It was nothing." She said in a mumble, seeming just like Lettuce with her shyness.

Kish's grinned in total amusement, "I'll be sure to make up for this later, all right, honey?" he said with a teasing voice.

Ichigo grumbled, feeling anger once again returning to her. She began muttering, "Freaking annoying alien can't stop being a stalker, breaks everything…"

"Ah Kitten, but I can't help it when you're around!" Was his only excuse before Ichigo tried again to bonk him on the head, but failed.

"Nya! I'll get you someday!" She yelled as he ran ahead in an attempt to dodge a beating.

Thank you everyone for reading this far! Now please support me by **_giving me a review_** and sharing your thought on the story so far. _I need to know if I should continue. _


	2. Chapter 3

**SPEARMINT IS NEEDED IN KISSING**

_By:_

Take-me-away-to-paradise

_Disclaimer:_

I have no ownership rights to Tokyo Mew Mew.

This is purely written for entertainment.

--

_Ichigo smiled for the first time since they had landed in England. _

_If you were thinking she was smiling because of the great ride over in a taxi though, or even the beautiful new country she was seeing now, you would be completely wrong._

_No, it was neither of the above._

**Chapter 3**

The gate of the college was huge and no one could get in, unless they had a card with a number and password on it, an I.D. card.

Ichigo's smile widened, as she turned to face Kish, who had been lagging behind. He had been apparently trying to practice English by muttering greetings and such; He was looking down at sidewalk, all the walk from the taxi.

Kish looked up bored; when he caught Ichigo was staring at him and smiling.

She had reached her destination and now it was time for him to go.

"Kish I've totally, uh, _enjoyed_, the company with you escorting me,"

Kish looked at her strangely.

Since when did she _enjoy_ doing anything with him? She spoke quite strangely, which made Kish suspicious. His ego hated to admit this, but Ichigo was usually rejecting him on all levels imaginable, what would make her _enjoy_ being with him now.

Ichigo's next words interfered with his doubtful thoughts,

"I'm sorry to tell you, but from this point on, only _girls_ can go on the campus."

Kish was caught totally off guard by this.

"What do you mean Kitty? Are you lying to me?"

Ichigo glared at him before clearing her throat.

"Why would I be lying? The sign says so right there,"

Kish looked about the giant gate that seemed to cover over the whole college. It had this enormous barrier, making it difficult to find with his naked eye. He finally spotted it, gathered with a couple of signs on the far left of Ichigo.

It was all in English though, and Kish had no way of knowing what the weird symbols meant.

He was very confused, and this made Ichigo give a long sigh. Ichigo could tell already that Kish did not know what an A to a Z in the English language was. Luckily her last two years, she had studied the language diligently.

"Basically, it means, Mountain High All Girls College. Maybe I should mention that if you're a perverted male from another world, you can't step one foot onto campus. So did you get all that, smart stuff?"

Kish was open-mouthed. Not that he liked it when Ichigo insulted him or anything, but the thought of a whole college reserved for only the female sex, it was enough to make him hyperventilate.

Yes, it was true that Ichigo would always be his one true love, but the thought of seeing so many other girls in one place… It was a dieing man's death wish, and one he couldn't possibly pass up.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed, evilly, for dramatic effect.

Ichigo looked shocked.

"What are you laughing about baka!" she yelled.

Kish was laughing hard and revealing some inhuman fangs. In other words, he was morphing back to his original self.

"Oh Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." He said over and over, until his unusual ears, eyes, and green hair returned.

Ichigo shivered at seeing the real form of Kish.

It had been so many years, last time she had seen him he had been about 13 or 14 years old, and he had just seemed a stupid admirer then…

But now, as a fully grown man, he was…breathtaking. Oh yes, and the way he looked at her, well…it made her sense of surrounding numb.

She licked her lips unconsciously.

'Maybe we could get a little more acquainted over missed years…'

Ichigo gasped. How could she think something like that!

Kish may have changed on the outside, but he was still the same old baka pervert inside. She should not be thinking about Kish like this, not when Masaya had let her come to a college in England, and only a couple miles away from where he worked too.

This would be a perfect location to have long dates with Masaya now that she and he were not apart any more.

So, why was she gawking at Kish then?

Her brain couldn't process that one.

Kish watched as her eyes become cloudy looking at him, and he smiled.

Ichigo's face turned scarlet.

"Shut up!" she screeched, turning her back on him before he gave her a look of confusion.

She started taking out the white I.D. pass, and was just about to enter her pin number into a little grey box made for the I.D. card, when a hand suddenly rested on top of hers.

A very soft hand

-

Ichigo blushed again,

"Kish, what did I tell you? You're a male and-" Ichigo stopped abruptly.

By now she had turned around, expecting to see Kish in his original form. Imagine her surprise, when an equally breathtaking woman was standing there with her hand resting on top hers.

"Momomiya Ichigo, I presume?"

_To be continued_

**Please review**, so that I feel this is worth continuing. I need to know if this is good enough, even though it probably sucks.


End file.
